


Good boy, now beg!

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Digital Art, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Some Willana involving pegging since there isn't many of them like that.





	Good boy, now beg!

**Author's Note:**

> Made this drawing after thinking how Will, after a while of dating, told to Alana about his kinks and what not. And they decided to take it slowly and in a good pace. And of course, Will is being a good boy :3c


End file.
